I Let a Song Go Out of My Heart
by blisfuliignorant
Summary: Well...read it and see...warning though...well not exactly a warning, but this isn't the movie oliver...this is about the book oliver
1. Sophisticated Lady

His hands trembled as he scanned the letter. It wasn't a complete surprise, as he knew Kristin had always kept something from him. Never in his wildest imagination could he fathom this entire other world. His friends were convinced she had run off with another guy, and always tried to set him up with other women, but it felt like he would be cheating. In his heart he knew she would never do that, just like he would never do it to her. But now the truth was out. She was gone, but at least she's now safe with the Lord. Now he had to take care of his children. But how? He never had a doubt that he would be there for them, but he didn't know a thing about magic. He put down the letter and made a decision. He would go hunt down the letter-sender, seek his advice, and act accordingly, whatever it may be. He stuffed the letter into his pocket, with only a fancy crest with the letter H showing, and set off to get Allene and Zeke. 


	2. Oh, Babe, Maybe Someday

Just a few notes: Most importantly, BOOK OLIVER!!! I know girls...Sean is hot, and I agree with you one hundred percent, but this is about the Oliver from the books. In JKR's description, there's nothing to indicate that his looks are anything beyond average, so they're not. So don't be mad if girls just don't swoon at the sight of him. Second in importance, I don't know when BOOK OLIVER is coming in...I just know he will because no one else can take his place. Thirdly, I know it seems kinda down, but I wanna make this funny and make my reader (my one and only fan, ME, and my dream oliver...heh) happy...remember, I write to please myself. Fourthly, points to whoever can guess the significance of the titles...it's kinda subtle though, unless you're a jazz freak like me...oops, I've said too much. Fifly, this has nothing to do with my fanfic, but I've gotta know...what's so appealing about slash, especially involving Oliver??? Does no one else see the wrongness of that? Oliver and Percy (insert disgusted face here). That's just...WRONG...ewwwwwwwwwwww. Lastly, don't own anything...but I just want Oliver...Lord knows JKR isn't doing anything with him...so I think she should pass him on to me.  
  
Now...on with the show! (What show?)(This one!)(What are you talking about? I don't see any show!)(Just shut up and get to typing.)(Sheesh...talk about being anal retentive.)(What did you say?)(Nothing nothing nothing...on with the non-existent show.) By the way...did I mention I kind of have a split personality?  
  
Suitcase in one hand, Daniel Alexander pulled his young son Zeke closer to him. He called out to his daughter, Allene, who was skipping forward, "Ally! Don't go too far off. Make sure I can still see you."  
  
The little girl nodded and started kicking a small rock alongside the road.  
  
After he found Allene and Zeke in the yard and told them to pack up, he instinctively knew to send a note with the owl that had brought him the letter. He realized that if he, along with millions others, could live without knowing of this wizarding world, there would be no way he could find it without help. He sent a reply to the headmaster of Hogwarts, who had informed him that Kristin was a witch and that both his young children had been accepted to Hogwarts. They were to enter when each reached the age of eleven. He felt that it only be fair that Daniel know of this ahead of time to make preparations. Once the two children were ready, the same owl came back, instructing Daniel to get rid of anything they weren't bringing with them. The three were to be at the oak tree by the music stand in the Jazz Park at 5 PM.  
  
The Alexanders led a simple life, so it only took half the morning to get rid their furniture. Seeing as the mattresses, table, and the chairs weren't worth much, Daniel decided just to bring them to the dump. Since there was nothing left to do, and Daniel wasn't one to dwell, he decided to take the children to the park and have lunch there. As he walked across town with his children to the park, he tried to find a way to explain to Allene why they were leaving. He didn't have to. The four-year old, though young and innocent, was very perceptive, about as perceptive as one can be at the tender age of four. As soon as she could begin to think, she knew New Orleans, the place she called home, would never be her home for long. She knew that someday they would move somplace far away. It was only a feeling, but more than a dream. Just call it intuition. 


	3. New Orleans Suite

I OWN NOTHING...except for all that I own...which is probably nothing...I spent so much time looking for the right names, so I don't own those...I probably don't own the plot, cuz I'm sure someone's done a story similar to this...but I didn't copy it from them...just that great minds think alike...remember that before you sue me.  
  
A small child's laughter pierced the air. The family was enjoying a game of tag, and Daniel was chasing after his two kids. He slowly enclosed them, and brought the two children into a huge bear hug. Allene and Zeke were exhausted, and so they laid down on their dad, quietly awaiting the concert to start. That was one of the reasons he chose this place to be their home. Daniel was a jazz musician, a brilliant trumpet player. And he wanted his children to be exposed to jazz early, so they'd learn to have an appreciation for it too. He felt that New Orleans would be the best place to do it.  
  
As he lost himself in the harmony, he felt at peace, as if nothing could destroy his sea of serenity. All wanted was for his Allene and Zeke to be able to feel the same thing. Suddenly, he realized that it was about two minutes to five.  
  
"Oh my! Ally! We've got to go! Hurry!"  
  
He picked up Zeke, who began to whimper from being so suddenly awaken. Daniel started to sway him side to side, in time with the music, and soon enough, Zeke fell asleep again. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his most precious possession, his trumpet, and ushered his daughter towards the oak tree.  
  
As they walked there, Daniel realized there was nothing there. How in the world am I going to meet the headmaster? He's the only one who can help me!  
  
"Daddy, look what I found!" Allene showed him an old boot on the ground.  
  
"Put that down, Ally. It's dirty." As Daniel took the boot away from her, he suddenly felt his navel jerk forward, and the three of them began spinning around. 


	4. Azure

Well.it's been a hectic few days.about 5 gazillion tests, including a retake because SOMEONE chose to cheat (apparently he's cheated on every test since 7th grade...I can't believe I didn't know.I've been in the same math class as him for 3 stinkin' years.poo) but I got a 92.pbthhhh.plus a stupid band concert.at least we'll get pizza for it tomorrow.enough ranting.I own nothing.leave me and my nothingness alone.  
  
Thank you very much, my sole reviewer. I will do my best to take your advice, though I do not have the time nor resources to write too long with too much description. But thank you nonetheless. For any of you who are interested, the titles are all Duke Ellington songs. If you couldn't already tell, I'm obsessed. By the way, azure is a purplish-blue color, somewhat sky blue. Enjoy!  
  
"Thank you for informing me, Professor Dumbledore. I'll look into it right away." Daniel closed the golden door to the office and went to his children, who were both sound asleep on the wide maroon chintz chair. He sighed contentedly before gently waking them up.  
  
"Ally, get up. We've got to go. We have to find a new house. Then you can sleep all you want, okay?"  
  
The little girl raised her head, stared with her brilliant blue eyes, and nodded.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"And that was the Benjamin Franklin High School Jazz Band, featuring Seniors Daniel Alexander on the trumpet and Steve Simons on the alto sax. This is their last concert at Franklin High. Thank you!" The conductor had to shout over the deafening applause.  
  
Daniel looked up at the crowd, registering in his mind for the first time the size of the crowd. All the students were present, along with all the people in the neighborhood. In New Orleans, jazz was a big deal, even down to the high school bands. And of the high school bands, Benjamin Franklin HS was the best. The theater was packed, even in the lobby, just to hear their jazz band.  
  
"Thank you for your support of our band. If you would like to get a recording of tonight's recording, please fill out an order form on your way out and turn it in. Thank you once again." The conductor began to usher the students out through the back, congratulating each of the students. When he got to Daniel and Steve, he beamed and patted them on the back, telling them that their solos were by far the best he'd heard this year. 'You two will go places,' he had told them. Daniel and his best friend grinned and thanked him, and moved on to put their respective instruments away.  
  
"That solo was great, man." Steve held Daniel's folder as he tied up his shoes.  
  
"Not as good as yours. That last run was a stroke of genius."  
  
"Hey, I learn from the best."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Summers is awesome. Have you ever heard him play?"  
  
"Nah. Is he really as good as you make him out to be?"  
  
"No. He's better." The two friends laughed and continued on their way.  
  
"Steve! Steve!" They turned around as they heard someone shouting.  
  
"That was breathtaking!" A young girl with long brown hair ran up to Steve and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Kristin." Steve smiled and he suddenly noticed his friend staring at the ground awkwardly. "Oh, this is Daniel. He was the other soloist tonight. Daniel, this is my cousin, Kristin."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Steve talks about you a lot. I heard that you two have made lots of plans for the future. Same college, same band." Kristin smiled as she shook Daniel's hand.  
  
As she looked up, Daniel saw her eyes for the first time.  
  
They were of a brilliant blue color. A sky-blue that he could never forget. 


End file.
